The 7 Sins
by kai21
Summary: 7 Sins, the deadliest of them all. Humans commit these sins on a daily basis, Lust, Gluttony, Wrath, Greed, Sloth, Envy and Pride. How do they fit into a Gravitation Fan Fiction? ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1 Wrath

**The 7 Sins**

**A/N: **I got this first chapter done last night. I had to type up a general plot guide in notepad to help me though. Its the first time I've had to do that! I know its a short chapter, but the next one is longer. Hope you enjoy this new story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation or any of the characters. I own the story line of this Fan Fiction and any Original Characters.

Chapter 1: Wrath

Fujisaki Suguru rushed between his kitchen and dining table making last minute adjustments. He'd spent the last few hours getting everything ready. Suguru had been looking forward to this evening all week. His date was supposed to arrive in the next 10 minutes. Stepping back, he admired his work. Suguru smiled, "Perfect."

He had always pictured his first date to be a romantic candle lit dinner. He just hadn't pictured who the other person would be, but now, he couldn't wait for said person to arrive. He looked up at the clock, it was nearly 8. The keyboardist struck a match, and lit the two candles. The light reflected off the fine china plates, completing the mood in the room. He looked over the plates and cutlery, to the wine glasses.

'Who knows, we might even-' he mentally scolded himself, 'stop thinking that, its the 1st date!'

He stepped back into the kitchen to check the food in the oven. He felt really pleased with himself, cooking a meal like this, setting out the table and everything. The food was at least another hour away yet. He decided that he would now sit in front of the TV and wait. As the minutes went by, Suguru kept checking the clock. 5 minutes to go, 3 minutes. He looked up a while later, they were ten minutes late. The ten minutes became twenty, and he sat himself down at the table, holding his head in his hands. The minutes became hours, and still his date did not show up. Suguru's head now lay on the table as if he were asleep, but he couldn't. What if something had happened? The next hour rolled by without incident. The candles had now burned themselves down, and Suguru now felt a new feeling welling up in side him, anger. He kicked his chair back, and stood up staring at the table he had spent so long perfecting. The anger reached its peak, and Suguru let it all out. He threw everything off the table and onto the floor, with crashes and clunks. He move to the mess, and started kicking bits around. He saw ones of the wine glasses, mostly intact. Reaching down to pick it up, he felt a sharp edge cut into him. He withdrew the cut hand quickly, then picked it up, not caring about the sharp edges, and threw it at the wall opposite. He then stood there, staring at the spot the glass had struck, breathing heavily. As the blood dripped from his hand, he felt the anger flowing away, like a facet had been opened. He felt remorse for his actions now, and moved over to the couch, and sat down. Holding his head in his head, he whispered, "Baka, baka, baka! How could I let myself get my hopes up? How could I even think Shindou-san would ever be interested in me?"


	2. Chapter 2 Pride

**A/N:** I finished this to post before I go on Holiday. Still working on plot, and here it is, I'm not going to waste your time by making you read long and boring Author's notes. But I just did, hmm, I need to think about that one. Oh! There won't be an update for two weeks. Bye!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation or any of the characters. I do own the plot of this Fan Fiction and any original characters.

**Chapter 2: Pride**

Most of Bad Luck had arrived on time. K and Sakano were talking in the corner, Hiro was sitting at the table, his head propped-up by his hand, and Suguru was trying to play his keyboard. His hand was still stinging where he had cut it on the glass last night. Now, his left hand had bandages wrapped around it, making it difficult to play properly. He still was angry about last night, and was waiting for the chance to let rip at Shuichi. A few minutes later, the young singer bursts into the room,

"Morning everyone!" Shuichi shouted at the top of his voice. Suguru nearly got whiplash at the speed his head shot up to glare at him. The others grunted their greetings. Shuichi noticed Suguru glaring at him, "What's wrong Su-chan?"

"Listen to me Shindou-san, from now on, our relationship is strictly professional. I'm not your friend and you're not mine, got that?"

Everyone in the room was watching them now. Shuichi looked hurt and confused. He then realised why Suguru was acting like this.

"Oh, Su-chan, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Do you know how you made me feel?" he all but yelled, "That was my first ever date, and you stood me up!"

"I know, I know!" Shuichi moved closer to him, "I really was looking forward to it. Let me tell you why I didn't turn up."

Suguru nodded, still angry towards the singer.

"Well, I went for a quick drink with Ryu-chan and-"

Shuichi only realised what had happened when he felt Suguru's fist in contact with his cheek. He fell backwards onto the floor. He saw Hiro getting up to help, but told him to stop. Suguru knelt down beside Shuichi and grabbed a hold of his shirt in his fist, "So you need Alcohol before you can come and see me do you? You need booze to give you the strength to look at me?"

Suguru moved his arm back to hit him again. K fired a warning shot, "Let him go Fujisaki!"

Suguru didn't care, he brought his fist down towards Shuichi's face. K fired again, and Suguru felt the bullet pierce his right shoulder. He let go of Shuichi and yelped in pain, his blood starting to spill from the wound. Hiro and Sakano both looked at K in shock, he really did shoot Suguru.

"K!" Shuichi shouted in anger. He didn't want any one to stop Suguru, he knew he deserved what ever he got. Fresh tears filled Suguru's eyes, "That's it!"

He jumped up, "I've had enough! Fuck Bad Luck! I quit!"

His hand over his wound, Suguru ran out of the studio.

"Su-chan! Wait!" Shuichi called after him, as he got up to run after him. His jaw was killing him, Suguru was stronger than he looked. As he approached the door, K's arm came into sight. K blocked him and said, "You're going to tell me why I shot him in your defence."

Aizawa Taki was almost strutting down the corridor. He felt bored. He heard a sobbing noise as he came to a cross-road in the corridor. With nothing else to do, he decided to find out who was crying. As he approached, he saw who it was.

'Huh, its the Fujisaki brat,' he thought. As he drew closer, he noticed, the blood around his shoulder. Fujisaki was sitting leaning forwards, his left hand over the wound, Taki saw tears falling onto the floor. He sat down next to him, and, rather half-heartedly, said, "You've been shot haven't you? You know, you should get that checked out."

He got no reply, "So, how come you're crying?"

"Because of Shindou-san."

That took Taki by surprise. He thought they all loved each other over at the Bad Luck Studio (A/N: not romantically).

Fujisaki sat up now, staring at the wall. He was aware of whom he was talking to, but didn't look at him.

"And I've quit Bad Luck," Suguru said, proudly. Taki's brain was working a mile a minute. He smiled when he saw this as an opportunity to damage Bad Luck. Especially Shindou Shuichi.

"All because of him?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, all because of him," Suguru replied, obviously liking blaming Shuichi, "That arrogant, self-righteous-"

He stopped. Why was he saying all of this to Aizawa Taki? Taki leaned in a little closer, "Well, I noticed how they treated you Fujisaki-kun. So," he paused, seeing if he had the 16 Year-old's attention, "Why don't you join a band that appreciates you? A band that will appreciate you for your effort and commitment. Why don't you join ASK?"

Suguru looked at him with wide eyes.

**A/N:**Just to make the sin obvious here, it was Aizawa's Pride of himself and his band. see you in 2 weeks!


	3. Chapter 3 Greed

**A/N:** Bonjour! Comment Allez-vous?- I kidding you, I don't know a word of French, I got that from a translator. I couldn't wait to get back and write this, the holiday was so boring. Trust me, never go on a Caravan holiday in France. Anyways, I've started another project, I don't know whether I'll post it or not, but its not Gravi, so I'll see what happens. I'm beginning to realize that the story will longer than 7 chapters, and I'll run out of sins! Kk, here you go, Chapter 3: Greed.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation or any of the characters. I do own the plot of this Fan Fiction and any original characters.

**Chapter 3: Greed**

Bad Luck seemed to be living up to its name, their Keyboardist had just quit, and now it looked like Shuichi was going to go into another writing slump. The Singer was sitting on a couch in the studio, hugging his legs into his chest, resting his head on his knees. Hiro was sitting next to him, and had his arm around his shoulder. K was standing in front of the 19 Year Old, waiting to hear Shuichi's explanation. Sakano was floating around in the corner, looking out of place.

"Shuichi, I'm waiting," K said irritably.

Shuichi lifted up his head, sighed, "Why did you shot him K-san? You should have let him beat the shit out of me, I deserve it."

"Well, that would have stained the carpet with your blood," K started, "And we can't have our Singer black and blue can we?

"Tell me why he hit you," he finished.

"Lately, me and Su-chan, we've been getting closer and closer, and I guess we both started having feelings for each other, and-"

"Wait, but you're with Eiri Yuki," K cut across him, "I didn't think you're the type to cheat."

"I'm not!" Shuichi said to him, offended that K would even think that, "I'll tell you what happened if you really want to know."

_Flashback_

_Hiro sat down on the expensive looking couch, "Wow, this place is really big, I've never seen more than the other side of the front door before."_

"_Well, its just lucky Yuki-san is away for a few days, otherwise, I wouldn't have let you in," Shuichi said, as he walked into the Kitchen, "He'd be really angry if he found out you've been here. What do you want to drink?"_

_Hiro replied, "Coffee."_

_He knew Shuichi wouldn't leave the Kitchen for sometime, so he got up, walked towards where he thought was Yuki's bedroom._

_Shuichi walked into the lounge, with the steaming coffee, only to notice his friend wasn't there._

"_Hiro?" he said, looking around the room, "Are we playing Hide and Seek?"_

_He set the coffee down on the dining table, and set off in search of his best friend. He looked behind the couch, in the study, his own room. That was what still bothered him about his relationship, Yuki refused to let him sleep in the same bed as him, other than when they were having sex. He walked further down the hallway, and almost wet his pants in shock when he saw Yuki's bedroom door open. He ran towards it, 'Crap! Hiro, I'm gunna kill you!'_

_His legs stopped, just before he crossed the door. He hesitated, Shuichi knew he'd been told never to set foot in there without Yuki's permission. Summoning up the courage, he walked in to see Hiro standing before Yuki's closet, which was wide open._

"_Hiro! What the hell do you think you're doing! This is out of bounds!"_

_Hiro was standing still, and Shuichi now saw he was holding something, and he was staring at it._

"_Shuichi, come here," Hiro said, his voice sounding a little choked. Not liking they way Hiro's voice sounded, he cautiously walks up to him. Standing beside his friend, Shuichi saw what Hiro was holding, it was one of Yuki's white shirts. A pleasant smell reached his nose, it smelt like a perfume his sister had, then he saw it. Lipstick stains on the collar. Suddenly, the perfume didn't smell sweet, it made Shuichi fell ill._

_End Flashback_

K blinked at Shuichi, "Okay, I buy that straight away. Yuki cheated on you, and you left him."

He bent down to look Shuichi in the eyes, "But trying it on with Fujisaki is a bad idea."

"Why?" Hiro asked, starting to worry. K never spoke to any of the band like that, unless he was really concerned.

"Well, a while back, I was escorting Fujisaki and Mr. Seguchi up from the bottom of the building to Seguchi's office, and as we went through accounting, I noticed one of the new guys giving Fujisaki 'the eye', Seguchi must have noticed too, because the next day, the guy was gone, and I haven't seen him since," K finished, then added, "Seguchi's very protective of his family Shuichi, and imagine, if that guy was only looking at Fujisaki, what he'll do to you for standing him up."

Shuichi put his head back on his knees, a sob escaping from his lips.

"Way to go K-san, you really know how to make someone feel better," Hiro snapped. The Phone's ring cut through the tension between K and Hiro. Sakano answered, "H-Hello. Oh- Seguchi-sama"

Everyone looked at Sakano. "You- Yes sir, I understand."

He put the phone down.

"Seguchi-sama wants to see Shindo-kun immediately."

**A/N: **Hm, methinks I'm writing some of the characters a little OOC. Oh, lord look at this next chapter, Seguchi, I liked you, I did, but that is just- Can't give too much away now can I?

**Next Time: **"What?!! You can't Su-chan! You just-"

"You have no ground to say anything Shindou-san," Seguchi said angrily.


	4. Chapter 4 Lust

**A/N:** Hi guys. I read in a review about someone not seeing the Greed in the last chapter, I should have called it Lust, but then what would I have called this chapter? I think I justified the title by intending Eiri's cheating to be viewed as getting Greedy, and wanting more than one partner. With me? Good, cause I'm lost. This one is appropriate for the title, so yeah. I think I'm gunna be a little longer between Chapters now, cause School starts up again tomorrow, and its my final year before College! Woo! Here's the chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gravitation or any of the characters. I do own the plot of this Fan Fiction and any original characters.

**Chapter 4: Lust**

The Office of the President of NG Records was dark and quiet. The only light was coming from a lamp on Seguchi's desk. The corners and walls, save the door wall, were in darkness. The neon signs from the city below shone as far as the eye could see. Fujisaki Suguru was sitting on one of the couches in front of his cousin's desk. He and Seguchi Tohma were awaiting the arrival of Bad Luck's singer in silence. A knock on the door brought the cousins back to reality, each having been day dreaming.

"Enter," Seguchi said sternly. The door creaked open to reveal Shindo Shuichi. He no longer had that hyper-active aurora around him. He smiled at Suguru, who turned his head away immediately.

The smile vanished instantly, replaced with a hurt look.

"Sit down Shindo-san," Seguchi ordered. Shuichi looked at Suguru again, but he was determinedly looking anywhere but at Shuichi. Seguchi was studying them both. He hadn't believed his ears when he'd gotten wind of what had happened. He was more shocked about his dear cousin's sexuality at first, but he'd quickly accepted it and moved on to the other matter. Shuichi.

"I take it you know why you're here Shindo-san?" he asked, politely, yet forcefully. He saw Shuichi's pink mop of hair nod.

"Frankly, I am outraged that you even let Suguru-san even believe you have feelings for him-"

He held up a hand, when he saw Shuichi about to argue.

"And it makes me even more angry that you would go to arrange a date with him, then stand him up! Ryuichi-san has said its his fault you didn't go," Seguchi took a breath, "But I know him, he would have said to you again and again to leave and go to Suguru-san's apartment. But no, you ended up getting drunk with Ryuichi-san instead!"

He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down, he rarely shouted like that. Shuichi felt ashamed of himself, and his boss yelling at him didn't make him feel any better.

"Now, we have another matter to attend to."

That caught Shuichi's attention. He slowly moved his head up to look at Seguchi. Suguru glanced at Shuichi quickly before going to look at the senior Keyboardist.

"After careful consideration, I have decided to let Suguru move to ASK."

"WHAT?!" Shuichi yelled at the top of his voice, he looked at Suguru, tears forming in his eyes, "What? Su-chan. You can't! We- I need you!"

"You have no ground to say any Shindo-san!" Seguchi yelled at him, "As from now, you're not to speak, or go any where near my cousin! You are very lucky that I don't end your career right here, right now.

"Suguru-san," he said calmly, "You're to go to the ASK studio, and have Aizawa-san call me when when you get there."

'Wow,' Suguru thought, 'He's being really protective of me.'

He glanced at Shuichi as he walked by him. He stopped when he thought he felt a hand brush his, and a whispered, "I love you."

He let out his breath and walked on. He was secretly impressed that Shuichi would have dared to do those things.

When the door closed behind Suguru, Seguchi sat staring at the Pink haired boy, wondering what Suguru saw in him.

'Probably what Eiri-san saw in him,' he thought. He couldn't do anything if Suguru felt anything for Shuichi, but he'd try his best to keep them apart. The phone on his desk rang, cutting the fog-thick atmosphere. He answered, "Hello?"

"_Seguchi-sama, Fujisaki-kun has arrived here,_" Aizawa reported.

"Thank you Aizawa-san, and Goodnight."

"_Goodnight Seguchi-sama_."

He put the receiver down and spoke to Shuichi, "The same instructions to you Shindo-san, don't even think about setting foot on the same floor as the ASK studio."

Shuichi stood up, glad for a legitimate reason to leave, nodded and proceeded back to his own band's studio. The door shut behind him.

"You were a bit hard on him weren't you?" a female voice spoke. A woman stepped out of the shadowy corner nearest to Seguchi. She had long brown hair that curled at the end, sensual chocolate brown eyes, and a handsome face that many would kill for. Her satin black dress fitted her body snugly, not leaving much to the imagination.

"Shindo-san is very lucky I didn't destroy him," Seguchi echoed from earlier. He sighed, un-did the top button on his shirt, and leant back in his chair, "I'm beginning to wonder if it was worth the trouble."

She stood before him, and stretched, saying seductively, "You hiring me to sleep with Yuki Eiri, it was the perfect plan to split them up. You needn't have paid me. The experience alone was worth it."

Smiling at him seductively, she walked forward to sit on his desk. Her pose tightened the dress, showing off her figure.

"Hmm. And now he's trying it on with my dear cousin."

The woman leant closer to Seguchi, and got a hold of his tie, "You've got to admit, all of this man-on-man is a bit of a turn on."

With her free hand, she traced her fingers down his cheek. Pulling on his tie, she let herself slowly fall back onto the desk, pulling him down on top of her. Seguchi let go of his inhibitions and kissed her passionately, and let his instincts take over. It was going to be his most passionate night since before his break-up with Mika.

**A/N: **So, what do you think? Was I right to call this chapter Lust? Please R&R, and I'll have the next one up by Sunday :).


	5. Chapter 5 Envy

**A/N:** Hi guys. I'm a week later than I said, sorry! Things came up, like homework, having a Skin Biopsy. Plus I've been getting ideas for other stories in my head, and I had to type them up to make them go away! After a lot of thought I found a simply way to keep this story to 7 sins and chapters, and carry on beyond that. I'm beginning to feel that writing to the 7 sins is a bit too confining, and I really want let this story line flourish and develop, so, I've decided that at the end of the seventh chapter, I'll mark this part complete and continue in another story. Sorry if you think that's stupid, but I think I can write a better story, with longer chapters, if I do this. Plus, I can work on other stories during a little break. Also, I'd like to announce that Nuxi, will be translating this story into Spanish! He feels that many more people could enjoy this story, if he translates. I hope many will benefit from this side-project. That's the news over with, so here's Envy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gravitation or any of the characters. I do own the plot of this Fan Fiction and any original characters.

**Chapter 5: Envy**

When Shuichi had arrived back at his two-man band's studio, he had K call Seguchi, as ordered. Then, he cried his eyes out for about half an hour before telling them what was wrong. Upon hearing that his Keyboardist had betrayed them, K loaded a shot gun and ran out of the room. Hiro looked between the door and his best friend.

"Go Hiro-chan, make sure he doesn't kill Su-chan," he managed between sobs. Hiro ruffled Shuichi's hair then ran off after his trigger-happy manager. Now it was just Shuichi and Sakano. Sakano walked over to the door and locked it. Shuichi looked up at the clicking sound. The producer was facing away from him.

"We now both have something to gain from getting rid of Seguchi-san," a deep voice spoke. Shuichi looked around the room, looking for the source of this unknown voice, but he could only see Sakano. The older man turned around, and his face looked nothing like Shuichi had seen before.

"S-Sakano-san?"

"You sound worried Shindo-kun. Don't be, this is my normal voice. All that sucking up to Seguchi-san is just a front."

He saw Shuichi's freaked out looked. It looked like he was going to run.

"Oh, don't run, just hear me out. We both have goals right? Yours is to be able to be with Fujisaki-kun right? Well mine is to be President of N-G Records. I want the power that being the President brings, I want to control the Music! I want what Tohma has. I know things about him, things you don't want to know. For both our goals to be achieved, Seguchi-san needs to be," he paused, thinknig of the right words, "Out of the way."

Shuichi was so freaked out by this. His run-of-the-mill producer wasn't what he appeared. He found himself thinking over what Sakano said. Shuichi so wanted to be with Suguru, slowly, he realised Sakano was right, for him to even go near the one he loved, Seguchi needed to go.

Sakano saw the desire in the singer's eyes.

"Good Shindo-kun," he praised, "I have a plan, and you need to pay someone a little visit."

Tohma was buttoning up his shirt, while the other put her dress back on.

"Don't think that one night means anything," he told her.

"Don't worry, I stay professional. After all, its Yuki Eiri you lust for isn't it?"

Tohma just stared at her.

"It's why I'm here isn't it Tohma-san? To do the dirty work you're too afraid to do yourself. You want what Shindo had, you wanted his life, his ability to sing and his lover."

She saw his face redden in anger.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't say anything, after all, you're nearly as good as Yuki-san," she winked at him, and walked towards the door, her high-heels leaving indents in the carpet. Tohma let out a frustrated sigh, "Hakura-san, why must you be so-"

He stopped, thinking for the right word, "Enticing."

**A/**N: It was short, I know! See what I mean by too confining? -Sighs- Oops, I've just noticed I've left Noriko-chan and Ryu-chan out for pretty much the whole story so far. Don't get me wrong, I love those guys, I'll try to fit them in, and Kumagoro too!


	6. Chapter 6 Sloth

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait! I know that I should have wrote his chapter a while a go, but I found a load of un-finished personal projects on my PC. I've spent the last few weeks updating and finishing those off. Hopefully, a page of basic notes is enough to develop into a good and long chapter. Here's Yuki!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gravitation or any of the characters. I do own the plot of this Fan Fiction and any original characters.

**Chapter 6: Sloth**

Eiri was lying on his couch, wearing nothing but boxer shorts and a creased, unbuttoned shirt. Empty, crumpled Cigarette boxes lay on the floor around the couch.

"And that concludes our broadcast day, good night," the announcer said, before the screen displayed, 'Programmes begin at 6:00.'

Eiri stretched, and rubbed his eyes, and stubbly chin. Peeling himself away from the couch, he saw his answer machine had 50 new messages. He got up and walked over to it, and hit play.

"Eiri-san, this is your editor. What's the matter with you? You're way past your deadline and you won't take my calls. If you're slacking and lazing around, don't think I won't find out and come over and cut off your manhood!"

"Such a delightful woman," he grumbled, and moved into his Kitchen. Opening the fridge, he grabbed a beer, noting he had to go shopping sometime. The doorbell sounded. Eiri looked up at the clock on the wall, it said, "23:59".

"Who the hell?" he said, walking to the front door, not bothered that he's not wearing any pants. Slowly he opened the door to see a Pink head of hair looking down.

"Huh, only a baka like you would do this this late."

Shuichi didn't speak or move, so Eiri closed the door, but found it wouldn't shut, he looked to see a foot in the door. He opened it again to see Shuichi's eyes looking straight into his. Eiri froze under the gaze.

"Yuki-san! Have you been lying around? Look at you! You're a mess!"

"Its none of your business," he replied, taking a swig from his beer can. Shuichi looked at the floor again.

"So why'd you come here? Are you trying to get back with me again?"

"No," Shuichi replied sternly, "I just want to talk."

Eiri stared at him, then stepped back to let him in, closing the door after him. Quickly, he walked away towards the Kitchen. The singer followed his old lover, feeling extremely uncomfortable being back in Yuki's apartment.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Eiri asked, leaning against the work surfaces.

Shuichi didn't speak, finding it difficult to muster up the courage to talk.

"I hear you've found yourself a new lover," Eiri commented fairly harshly, "Even you could do better than that Fujisaki brat."

He thought that he'd complimented Shuichi.

"Leave Suguru out of this!" Shuichi yelled. Eiri felt surprised that he dared to speak to him like that.

"I thought you had learned by now not to speak to me like that."

"I'm not your slave Yuki-san, neither do I have to do as you wish," he stared at the novelist.

"Hurry up and say what you came to say, I've got better things to be doing."

Eiri noticed the obvious dislike in Shuichi's eyes.

"I've come with information," the younger man said simply, "Something you'll find interesting."

"I highly doubt that," Eiri lit-up a cigarette.

"No doubt you know Mika-chan and Seguchi-san have broken up," Shuichi expected another smart-ass comment in return.

"I've heard the rumours," Eiri blew out smoke.

'My God!' Shuichi thought, 'Is he that much of an Asshole? He wont even talk to his own sister to find out the truth?'

"How do you feel about Seguchi-san?" he asked.

Eiri looked at the clock, 00:15, "Look kid, this may seem fun to you, but I have my editor giving me threats, so I need to work. Just get to your fucking point."

Shuichi received a face-full of cigarette fumes. He felt his anger boiling up inside him.

"You wanna know why your sister's marriage is in shambles? I'll tell you Yuki, Seguchi cheated on her, and broke her heart before he left her."

Eiri's cold eyes shot up to Shuichi, "He _what_?!"

Shuichi held the gaze, "Oh its nice to know you _can _care Yuki!"

"That Bastard! He promised me he'd never do this to her!" he flew into a rage, and started throwing things onto the floor, "I'll kill him!"

This made Shuichi smile slightly, it was going just as Sakano had said it would. He still felt a little scared, like he always had when Eiri had thrown a fit like this.

"Yuki!" he yelled to get the older man's attention.

Eiri looked at the singer.

"If you're really going to do that-"

"Oh believe me I am-"

"Then at least listen to the rest of what I'm going to say."

He waited for Eiri to think it through. He'd either let Shuichi carry on, or kick him out and kill Seguchi anyway.

He nodded, and Shuichi carried on, "There are other s who want him gone too Yuki. Why don't you help them out?"

Eiri was quite frankly stunned at Shuichi's words, since when was the baka having thoughts like this? Why was he encouraging him to go out and kill again?

"Who's the brains here? You're too much of an idiot to have this through yourself."

Shuichi smirked, he was the one in control of this conversation now, and he was being asked the questions.

"I'm not going to tell you that. But I'm going to tell you why you should do what I want Yuki-san. Seguchi- Tohma-san has forbidden me from going any where near Su-chan."

Eiri winced, not once had Shuichi referred to him as Yuki-chan.

"And?"

"And there's someone else who wants Tohma-san gone, so they can be in charge at N-G Records."

He sighed, "Look Yuki. You were the bad guy in our break up. I've moved on, but it still hurts that you cheated on me. I didn't think that you'd do that to me. What about your honour?"

Eiri was beginning to feel guilty, the kid was playing him like a harp.

"Besides, I'm sure Mika-chan would like to get her own back."

Eiri looked down at the floor. He'd never thought he'd even think that was right. He knew that Tohma had done some things to hurt people. Why not help the baka? It would at least start repairing his honour.

"How do you want to do this?" he asked.

Shuichi smiled. He was one step closer to winning Suguru back.

**A/N:** A lot of talking in this chapter. I don't really know if Shuichi ever did call Eiri 'Yuki-chan', I never really watched Gravi with the Japanese Soundtrack. Please Review, you can flame if you want but be polite!


	7. Chapter 7 Gluttony

**A/N:** Here it is guys, Chapter 7 Gluttony! I wonder who the glutton is. As well as that, I've also decided to put a little more into the whole Shu/Yuki situation. I thought that developing that may be useful later. I know that for a ShuxSu fic, Su-chan hasn't really been in it, but he will play a more central role in the second part of this story. I wanted to post this Saturday, but with the Rugby final and all..., Sunday I was out all day, so yeah.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gravitation or any of the characters. I do own the plot of this Fan Fiction and any original characters.

**Chapter 7: Gluttony**

"Left here."

The tension in the air was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. Shuichi only spoke to give his ex-lover directions. He was quite surprised the novelist still hadn't realised where he was being directed to.

"You still haven't told me how I'm supposed to kill Seguchi-san," Yuki tried, hoping the baka would say something other than 'left', 'right', or 'straight on'.

He didn't reply. Yuki felt like sighing, but he knew that even that would let Shuichi know that he cared, even as little as he did.

"Right here."

"Where are you living now?" Yuki tried again. Nothing, the singer didn't even show he'd heard anything. Shuichi's mobile phone started ringing. The sound drove Yuki mad, it was one of the Nittle Grasper songs, and that idiot Sakuma was singing 2 seconds into the song.

"Hello?" Shuichi asked, but he immediately held the phone away when the caller spoke.

"_Shu-chan! Where are you? It's really late and you haven't called!_" Ryuichi yelled through the phone. Shuichi smiled, and it didn't go unnoticed by Yuki.

"I'm fine Ryu-chan, really. I'm taking care of something, I'll be home soon."

"_You'd better be mister, or Kumagoro will be very upset!_"

It felt disheartening. It seemed Shuichi called everyone but him '-chan'. He never would have let Shuichi say it more than once, but looking back, Yuki realised that Shuichi had never even tried to call him Yuki-chan.

Shuichi laughed, "Okay, okay. I'll be back in about an hour."

"_Okay, but be quick. You know how he gets when he wants to play with someone. Bye Shu-chan!_"

"Ryu-chan, I'm sorry I worried you, I know how much you care about me."

He could hear that Ryuichi was smiling, "_Don't worry-_"

Shuichi's head slammed against the door window, but the mobile phone spared him any pain. He glared daggers at the driver.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Sakuma will get you a new one," he said heartlessly. Honestly, Yuki had no idea why had had swerved the car like that. He had felt the anger and jealousy bubbling up inside him when he heard Sakuma's voice, but hearing how he and Shuichi talked had pushed him over the edge. He never intended to hurt Shuichi, just break the phone, so he wouldn't have to listen to it.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Shuichi yelled, the phone had been a present from Ryuichi, and now its was busted. It annoyed him even more when Yuki shrugged. Instead of yelling more, he turned to look outside the window. His heart ached so much. It was being denied the object of its affection and it was driving him to go along with Sakano's plan. He wondered what Suguru was doing at that moment. He quickly checked the clock on the dashboard, it was nearly 1 o'clock in the morning.

'Sleeping probably,' Shuichi thought, 'Of course he is.'

"Straight on, then right," Shuichi gave the final directions. Yuki didn't need them any more, he'd realised where the baka had taken him. He pulled up outside the house, and killed the engine. Shuichi undid his seat belt as soon as the engine died, and stood outside. Looking over the massive house in front of him.

"Why?" was all Yuki asked.

"Because."

He followed the younger man up the path to the door of the house. The lights were on, which gave Yuki the distinct feeling the person they were going to see was unfortunately still up. Shuichi rang the bell, and Yuki felt a bit apprehensive. He wouldn't have come here of his own free will, but now that he was here, he might as well stick it out. When the door opened, both men's jaws dropped.

"What the fuck-" was all that Yuki could manage. Shuichi just stared.

"What?" Mika asked, holding a packet of chips. The reason the men were in shock, was how much weight she'd put on. Yuki regained his composure, "Looks like the break up affected you worse than it did Tohma. At least he didn't develop an eating disorder."

"Don't you dare speak about him around me!" she screamed, she noticed Shuichi, "Oh, hi Shuichi. How's it going?"

Shuichi was a bit taken a back at this abrupt change of attitude, "Um, not so good. Actually, that's why I came."

Mika's expression softened, "Come on in, we can talk about it?"

He nodded.

"And you!" she shouted, turning to her brother, "You shut up and sit down, and let him talk!"

Yuki glared at her, "Keep it down Mrs. Piggy, you'll wake the neighbours."

She looked like she was going to hit him, but Shuichi tried to calm her down, "Come on Mika-san, he's not worth it."

She passed the bag of chips to Shuichi, rubbed her temples and sighed, "You're right, he isn't."

The singer watched curiously as the ex-Mrs. Seguchi waddled away from the front door. Slowly, he followed. After seeing Mika like that, he thought nothing would surprise him. He was wrong. When he entered the lounge/kitchen area, he saw just how badly this eating disorder was. There were sweet wrappers, empty bags of potato chips, and fast food takeaway bags strewn across the floor. Even Yuki stopped and stared.

"Oh, don't mind the mess," Mika called to them, "I'd have tidied up if I'd known you were coming."

"Its okay, reminds me of my old place," Shuichi said. He heard her laugh, and found his way to the couch. Yuki found a comfortable part of the wall to lean against, and lit up another cigarette. Mika came back with only two cans of Pepsi, and took to completely ignoring her brother.

"So what's wrong Shuichi? And why did you come here with him? I thought you weren't together any more," she asked, a little confused.

"We're not," Shuichi said quickly, "I only came here with him because I had to."

"Had to? What do you mean?"

He took a sip from his drink before speaking, "Well, I don't know if you know, but recently, me and Suguru have developed feelings for each other-"

"I highly doubt that," Yuki commented harshly. He quickly ducked when a Soda can flew at him.

"Shut up!" Mika told him again. She turned to Shuichi, "Go on."

Seeing her throw the Soda at Yuki had made him feel a bit better, and he was sure that he like Mika a whole lot more now.

"Yeah, so you probably know that I got drunk by accident, and ended up missing our first date."

Mika watched as Shuichi lowered his head in shame, and she saw tears starting to fall. She moved over to comfort him, "Hey, hey, stop it. I know Ryuichi was the one who took you to that bar, it wasn't your fault. And let me guess," she went on, "_He_ has forbidden you from going any where near Suguru."

Shuichi nodded, as Mika put her arms around him to hug him.

"Oh please, that's sappier than one of my novels," the blonde said.

"Eiri! If I have to tell you once more-"

"You'll do what?" he challenged. They stared each other down.

"You hate Tohma-san don't you?" Shuichi asked, looking up at Mika. She looked at him, "Are you nuts?! Of course I do! He broke my heart! He promised me that he'd never do this to me, but he did it anyway! I want him to die in the most painful way possible! He has to pay for it!"

Yuki's gaze shot to Shuichi. He knew why they came here. But he kept quiet, he knew his sister was saying those things now, but she probably didn't mean it. It was up to Shuichi. Shuichi pulled away from her, and looked into her eyes.

"What would happen then? If he dies?"

She was a little startled by his curiosity, "Well, uh, as far as I know, I'd get NG Records. Not that I'd want it, it'd give it to someone who wants it, why?"

Shuichi looked away quickly, then looked at her again, from here, he was committing himself to seeing this through.

"Mika-san," he began, "I'd be able to be with Su-chan then?"

"Yes, of course you would," she replied simply. He smiled at her, "Then you'll help me?"

Now she was shocked. This kid was contemplating murder?

'Do I really want to see Tohma dead?' she asked herself, 'Yes, I do.'

She looked at her brother, he seemed awfully calm, and not affected by Shuichi's weird behaviour.

Mika nodded, "What can I do?"

Sakano was fidgety. The last time he saw Shindo was around 10pm, and now it was 2am. He was pacing up and down in his small office at the NG building. He knew his plan would work, the only problem would be if Seguchi caught wind of what he was up to.

"No, I can't fail, I've spent to much time thinking this through, the plan's flawless," he reassured himself. Slowly, he stopped pacing, and made his way to his chair. He felt tired, but he had to wait for Shindo to call. Before anything else could happen, he needed both Mika Seguchi and Eiri Yuki on-board. He smiled.

"Seguchi-san," he laughed, "You're the cause of all this, you and your desire for Yuki-san. You set the stage for me, you drove Shindo-kun to Fujisaki-kun, and created this little dilemma for him."

The phone rang, as Sakano finished his monologue. He answered it,

"_Hello? Sakano-san?_"

"Yes Shindo-kun its me."

"_Oh, right. Both of them said yes_," Sakano heard that Shuichi seemed distracted.

"You seemed worried."

"_What? Oh, no its just Ryu-chan waited up for me_-"

"However interesting that may be, I'd like to congratulate you Shindo-kun, a job well done."

"_How much longer until I can see Su-chan?_"

"Oh, just a little while yet, goodnight Shindo-kun," he finished.

"_Goodnight_."

Sakano put the receiver down, then put his finger tips together, "Everything is falling into place."

**A/N**: Okay, this story is now officially on Hiatus! I know Mika was OOC, but it fits with the plot. Any ways, I will now try a few oneshots, hopefully you guys'll like them too. I think the best way for you to know when I've started the next story, that continues The 7 Sins, is to do the Author Alert thingy. So, Sayonara!


End file.
